My Sister
by Shinigami Of Nightmares
Summary: Lizzie has been away at school and Casey is raising her family. They haven't spoken in months. When Lizzie finds a picture of her and her sister what will she do. Based on the song "My Sister" by Reba. First Song fic. PLEASE READ


**My Sister**

**Hey girl it's me i just called to tell you hi  
Call me when you get this  
Haven't talked lately so hard to find the time  
Give the boys a big kiss  
Tell them that I miss them  
By the way I miss you too**

Lizzie McDonald was unlocking the door to her single dorm room with a book bag that couldn't weigh less then 20 pounds. College life was hard but then she worked so hard to get here is was _almost _worth it. She had been away from her family for so long, she had been away from her _life _so long. Sure she loved it here at NYU because she got to see her dad more and met a great guy but she missed Canada.

Just as she was about to throw herself on her big bed she tripped over something on her floor. When she reached over to pick it up she realized it was a picture of her and Casey. God, how long had it been since she spoken to her big sister. _Months._ It had been months since she picked up that phone to call anyone of her blended family members. Before she even had a chance to think about what she was doing she dialed the number she memorized long ago.

After about four monotone ring the answering machine sent her sister recorded voice in the phone. "Hey, you've reached the Venturi resident. This is Mrs. Casey Venturi, speak at the beep." BEEP! "Hey sis, it me Liz I just thought I give you a call. It's been forever and we've both been busy. Give James and Jason a big kiss from their Auntie Liz for me. I miss them so much and... I really missed you Case."

**  
I was thinking just today  
About how we used to play  
Barbie dolls and make-up  
Tea parties dress up  
I remember how we'd fight  
Then make up and laugh all night  
Wish we were kids again  
My sister my friend**

"I was think how we used to be when we were little and it was just us against the world. I know it sounds cheesy but for awhile when mom and dad were fighting that how it really was. But there were some good times because we were little girls just playing a game. We would spend hours playing games and then fight. But we would always make up in minutes and it would be like nothing happened. We were able to play dolls or dress up for hours and nothing else mattered. Then were we grew older and different we still managed to find time for each other. I wish were those little girls, just sisters and even the best of friends. My sister and my best friend." 

**Oh yeah before I forget I met someone  
I think I really like him  
I was just wondering if I'm jumping the gun  
Like going out on a limb  
And invite him home for Christmas  
To meet the family  
**

"Oh yeah before I forget I need your advice on some boyfriend issues. I met someone and he makes me so happy sis. We've been dating for about four months and it getting kind of serious. I am really scared because I haven't had the best luck with guys in the past. I already met his family and I was thinking about bringing him home for Christmas. I know that if he can survive one night of family dinners he can survive anything. I really need some advice on what to do about this. I don't was to miss read the signs and move to fast.

**  
Seems like just yesterday  
You brought home old what's his name  
He had been drinking  
What were you thinking  
After dinner he passed out  
We can laugh about it now  
We've learned a lot since then  
My sister my friend**

--

"Sometimes I wonder why I come to you for dating advice considering the guys you dated. I remember when you brought home Jet Lopez and he was stone cold drunk. I have know idea what you- Think-Everything-Through-Casey- were thinking. I remember the looks of horror and disgust from Mom and George when he finally pasted out. I think Derek was about to bust a gut and that was the _only _time he was glad you brought a guy home because he was such a loser and made Derek look really good. I here that Jet is homeless and dirt poor but somehow he still manages to get money for drinks. But that god we can laugh about that now because you have learned from your mistakes. When I got older you were there to help me out. You were my sister and my best friend."

**  
Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon  
We could just hang out like we used to  
It's late and I should go  
But I can't hang up the phone  
Until I tell you\  
What I don't tell you enough  
Even though at times it seemed  
We were more like enemies  
I'd do it all again  
My sister my friend  
My sister my friend**

"I really miss you and I was wondering if you could come down to see before I have to take my exams. I can take you sight seeing in the campus and we can grab some coffee. It will be just like old except we won't have to deal with the Canadian winters. I can take you shopping and you can fill me in on the family. Well its getting really late and I got class so early in the morning. I don't know how you manage to handle 6 courses and still have any brain cells left. But I want to tell you something just incase I don't hear you for a while I love you. I know I don't say it as must as I do and I should say more but I do love you. Even after all the fights and mistakes we made I will all doing it again. Every thing I did through my life was just a little bit easier because I had a sister and my best friend."

X-X

After another long and tiring day of classes she retired to her dorm rule. She took off her clothes and was about to slip in to bed when the phone gave aloud ring. "Hello?" said Lizzie wondering who would be calling right after classes were over for the day. "Hey Lizzie, it me Casey. I got you message and heard you wanted to talk.".....

THE END

Well there it is. I haven't written in awhile and this is my first songfic so please give me your honest opinion.

READ AND REVIEW

-JJ


End file.
